1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning style fishing reels, and more particularly, relates to a clicker device that indicates when the spool that holds the line on the fishing reel is rotating.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to have clicker devices that indicate that the spool is turning. In conventional and skirted type spinning reels this device is normally located behind the spool and connects in one manner or another to the reel's main shaft. This arrangement means that it is necessary to remove the reel's main shaft in order to remove the winding cup. In closed face style spinning reels the drag clicking device is also closely associated with the spool and thus subject to any type of trash and corrosive material (such as salt water) that might be on the fishing line when it is retrieved and rewound on the spool. The prior art fails to teach how a clicker device in spinning or spin casting reels can be associated away from the spool.